


Let’s Go Raise Goats East of the Rhine

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Illustration, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Let’s Go Raise Goats East of the Rhine

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/44606883394/nagron)


End file.
